


Seasonal Love

by Kouhii



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aftermath, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Lube, M/M, MC is named Kaito, Madarame is in prison, Oral Sex, Painting, Pillow Talk, Self Confidence Issues, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kouhii/pseuds/Kouhii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was in a early spring that the young artist felt the urge to paint the dazzling figure that was still fresh on his mind as his body could remember clearly each touch of the skin that he began to paint. His mind was already too full of the boy with the messy black hair and he didn't want to wait more to see his face, maybe he was too in love after all, but he didn't mind either way. Right now he really needed to see his face again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasonal Love

The artist could feel the gentle breeze coming from the open window. The air was hot and it carried the scent of the flowers of the early spring that arrived slowly. He prepared his right hand on the paint-brush while his left hand held the colorful palette close to him.

The black eyes on the painting were staring at him, almost like he could actually steal his heart easily with that glance. The blue-haired boy tried to focus on the figure that was still fresh on his mind. His fingers faltered for a moment as he painted the neck of the figure, he could recall the warm touch of that skin on his fingers. His cheeks felt hot as he remembered the events of the previous night. 

For a moment the warm breeze coming from the window was disturbed. The artist stayed composed and stopped for a few moments just so he could feel the familiar presence, even so Yusuke still let his fingers control his brush one last time before putting both the palette and the paint-brush down. He straightened himself on the stool that he was sitting on and looked at the paiting before him. It was still a work in progress but he could see the clear graceful face of a boy smiling sweetly, with black silky hair and a charming smirk that still didn’t look as beautiful as the one in his memory. He was making a mental note to make the eyes more shining and his shoulder blades more large as he felt someone cover his eyes.

“ _Keep your eyes closed._ ”

The owner of the sweet whisper approached him from behind and took his hand away from his eyes. Yusuke obeyed and kept his eyes close as he felt the soft touch of a gloved hand on his cheeks and then a hot breath brush past his lips.

“You’ve done a great work, so let me spoil you now.”

 The lips that touched his were soft and slightly parched at the same time. Yusuke sighed between the kiss. After reuniting their lips several times and tasting each other as both moved their lips together - like a slow dance - they finally separated. Yusuke opened his eyes and watched as black eyes gazed upon him with deep passion behind a white bird-shapped mask.

" _Kaito,_ " Yusuke held the gloved hand on his face tenderly and rubbed his cheeks slowly agaisn’t it.

“I missed you, Yusuke.”

The brunette leaned agains’t him again not waiting for a response. This time the kiss was deeper and Kaito brought his hand up Yusuke’s face, grasping gently on his thin ear and slowly pulling the soft lobe, proving it on his fingers as he rotated his head and deepened more the kiss. His tongue danced into the mouth of his lover as he felt the artist’s body tremble at his touch.

“ _Closer,”_ Yusuke begged between the kiss.

 Kaito obeyed and grabbed the back of his head - gently pulling on his hair - and devouring his lover in the passionate kiss. Yusuke grasped tight on the gray collared shirt of Kaito as he felt like the world around him was just melting away. 

After what felt like a eternity, the masked boy finally broke the kiss and leaved it’s memory in the form of a thin string of saliva that he licked from his beloved’s lips slowly. Yusuke felt his legs weak and leaned agains’t the brunette’s chest.

"What made you so desperate, _Inari_?"

Yusuke shuddered when he heard his nickname being whispered by that seductive, husky voice. The brunette approached his sensitive ear again, taking his earlobe between his teeth and pulling on it.

 “I missed you  _so much,_ ” Yusuke whispered as he buried his face on his lover’s neck.

People always told Yusuke that he was always too honest and naive for his own good. He tried to distance himself from everyone because of that. He felt rejected and lost, destined to live under his master’s wings and become a simple marionette of society.

That was until Kaito showed in his life, the charming and kind boy who would always try to approach him and make him smile. His black eyes behind the glasses were always staring at him with kindness and maybe something more -- now that he thought about it -- but he didn’t mind it. He didn’t mind too when he discovered from Kaito himself that he was the Phantom. He wasn’t disappointed or scared when the brunette saved him from his master. He was feeling excited, free and happy. The Phantom, Kaito, his lover... he loved all of his different personalities.

"I’m sorry if I had to leave early,” Kaito started, “I had work to do in the morning." The brunette smiled as he brushed the pink and swollen lips of his beloved. “Did you read my message?”

Yusuke remembered as he woke up and noticed the empty and cold side of the bed. He felt his heart ache by the thought that maybe Kaito didn’t want to stay by his side after all. His fears of being rejected and alone were again returning, but Yusuke didn’t have time to think too much on it as soon as he realized the existence of a small note on the pillow next to him. He picked it up and read it:

_'Sojiro asked me to help him early in the morning. I know it’s a weekend. I’m really sorry. I’ll be back as soon as possible to hold you close to me. I love you, Yusuke.'_

The blue-haired boy felt a warm feeling as he hugged tight the pillow under the note and smelled the calming scent of coffee and flowers – probably because Kaito was always working part-time on the flower shop and the coffee shop – and he giggled like a high school girl in love – not that he really cared -- as he stared at the name of the letter’s sender.

“I did receive it.” Yukuke averted the black eyes, too embarassed to look at him with a straight face.

 “So you didn’t miss me?”

“No! I...” Yusuke glanced at his lover with desperate eyes, “I missed you so much, _Kaito,_ ” he lowered the gray collar and kissed Kaito’s neck several times as he chanted his name like a prayer,“so much...”

Kaito trembled at his lover’s touch and sighed. His right gloved hand massaged the soft nape of Yusuke as he felt that he was now sucking on his neck. The brunette hissed low when he felt teeth brush on the recent swollen area on his neck.

“Did I hurt you?” Yusuke asked seriously worried as he kissed the hickey fondly.

“I’m fine.” Kaito grabbed the artist by the shoulders and gently moved him away from his neck, staring at his gray eyes. “Did I sound too vague on it?”

“It?” Yusuke asked confused.

“My message.”

“Your message was good enough,” Yusuke blushed as he quickly averted his eyes, “I just... I just felt bad without you by my side when I woke up.”

 “I’ll leave my shirt so you can hold it close to you next time. I promise.” Kaito kissed Yusuke’s forehead twice and straightened himself away from him.

Kaito took his hand to his white mask as he smirked at his embarassed lover. A blue flame engulfed him and covered all of his body. His black clothes were replaced now by his casual ones -- his v-necked black shirt and his blue jeans -- and his bird-shapped-mask was replaced by black glasses -- that seemed too big for his perfect face, according to Yusuke.

 "Kaito," Yusuke called, “why were you in your thief form by the way?"

Kaito took one of Yusuke’s locks of hair that was falling in front of his face and started curling it in his index finger with affection. He just loved his smooth blue hair that had a fresh and pleasant scent.

 "I didn’t want to catch much attention so I went alone to check on our next target,” Kaito took his strands of hair to his lips and kissed it as he felt Yusuke tremble to the touch.

“You could’ve just told me.”

“I know. It’s just that...” Kaito faked a cough and covered his flushed face, “your face while sleeping was so peaceful... I’m not an artist like you, but I woud’ve loved to paint you in that moment if I could.”

Yusuke felt his cheeks heat all the way up his ears. He knew that Kaito was a honest type of person too, but he was far more embarassing when both where together and his poor heart wasn’t used to it yet.

“Yusuke, I’m sorry but I can’t hold it back anymore.”

The artist gasped as he felt Kaito hold his back and both of his legs, rosing him from his seat. Yusuke’s hands grasped automatically his black shirt as he stared confused at Kaito’s face.

“Kaito!? What do you think you're doing?”

Kaito looked at him with a faint blush on his face behind the glasses, but with eyes full of passion.

"I’m going to make love to you.”

Yusuke gulped as he tried to avert his gaze and get rid of improper thoughts. Kaito carried him with ease - even if they weren’t that different physically - and took his lover out of his atelier and to his room, that was just next to it.

Yusuke’s room wasn’t as big as Kaito though it was the first time he was there. It was a pretty simple room that had only the essential, but a thing that Kaito always found pretty adorable was how Yusuke painted one of his walls in a nice and soothing color of purple and covered it with his many sketchs. When he asked him the first time why he had choose that color Yusuke would just smile and say _: "Because it’s both blue and red, our favorite colors.”_

Yusuke knew he wasn’t in his lover’s arms for the first time – Kaito hold him pretty close to him the previous night and many times before it -, but it still was the first time that somebody picked him up like a princess like that. Even since he was a kid nobody would treat him like one. His mother died when he was still young and Madarame wasn’t the type of person that liked to treat him like a child. Now he knew why children liked to be picked up like that in the first place. It felt soothing, warm, safe and comfortable.

"Your smell is sweet," Yusuke said trying to distract himself from the hands of his lover and his embarrassing thoughts while holding tightly to Kaito’s shirt, “I like it.”

"But you hate sweets, don’t you?” Kaito placed his lover carefully on the bed and looked at him affectionately, stroking his face.

“But it’s still your scent...”

Kaito sighed embarassed as he hugged a confused Yusuke close to him.

“Kaito?” Yusuke muttered.

“You’re so honest that it is cute.”

“You find it cute?” Yusuke asked a bit serious.

“Hm? Yes.”

“... Doesn’t it bother you?”

Kaito chuckled as he brushed the dark-blue hair gently.

“It makes me quite happy actually.”

“Really?”

“Really," the leader of the thieves giggled while tooking his hand from his lover’s face to up his nape. He pulled the blue hair there not too strong so he could give access to the pale and thin neck below. “Are you still feeling lonely?” Kaito asked as he started to kiss the soft skin of the pale neck.

“N... No,” Yusuke muttered and grabbed Kaito’s arm, “I’m with the person I love after all.”

Yusuke couldn’t tell if the loud heartbeat he heard was his or Kaito’s. He felt his back hit the matress on the bed as the boy with glasses got on top of him and bit his neck, hungry to taste more of the sweet skin. Yusuke supressed a moan as he pulled hard on Kaito’s shirt on his back. Kaito licked and sucked the neck fervently and leaned away to see his lover’s face. The painter was breathing with short, quick breaths, while looking at his boyfriend with half closed eyes.

"Yusuke, your neck is so white that my marks stand out nicely,” Kaito slid his index finger up and down his lover's neck, causing Yusuke to tremble and groan, _"it's so erotic_."

"You are the only that did them... Aaah...”

Yusuke moaned surprised at the sudden touch on his erection over his clothes. He opened his mouth slightly and raised his head in search of the warm lips of his lover, desperate to have more of the warm touch.

"You’re really sexy,” Kaito approached the ear of the other boy, averting his lips and teasing him. " _Yusuke,_ " he groaned loud as he felt his erection being played over his clothes too.

Yusuke caressed the erection of the brunette and felt the hand on his own erection tremble. The artist used his skilled fingers and slightly squeezed the member in his hand, feeling the shape of his beloved in his palm. Kaito groaned low next his ear in response, making Yusuke feel more motivated.

"Yusuke?" Kaito asked confused as he felt his shoulders being pushed. His back now was agains’t the bed. The brunette knew Yusuke didn’t appear as a strong boy with his thin and fragile body, but they had trained together many times before and the artist knew very well how to knock down an enemy, even better than Kaito.

The boy with glasses heard a “zip” sound and pushed his body up to see what was going on. He flushed red when he was received by the image of Yusuke between his legs, his smooth blue hair was all over his face and his left, beautiful and pale, hand was holding his jeans open while his right hand was lowering his black underwear.

 "Yusuke, you don’t have to do that," Kaito gulped as he felt the passionate gaze of Yusuke. His skillful hand was now playing with the waistband of his underwear.

" _I want to do that,_ ” Yusuke whispered seductively with flushed cheeks, “so just lay back and let me please you.”

Kaito kept staring at his lover searching for some hesitation, but he didn’t see any and just sighed in defeat. When the painter took a decision it was impossible to make him change his mind. Kaito stroked the soft right cheek of his lover as he supported himself on his left hand.

 "Are you sure?" He asked to make sure.

Yusuke nodded in affirmation, his eyes bright and full of desire.

 _He really has rough fingers,_ Kaito thought as he felt his erection being removed from it's confines, trembling against the warm touch of the blue haired boy. This was the first time for both boys in something like that even if they already made love.

Kaito started to remember the previous night with his lover and how everything just happened naturally. Their first time was just so full of love, passion, whispered names and sweet nothings and the pleasure that made both bodies bond together as one. It was a precious memory.

“Don’t think about other things when I’m touching you.”

The leader of the thieves looked at the soft and red lips of his boyfriend, just a feel centimeters away from his exposed member. Yusuke stared at him with bright and expecting eyes as he rubbed up and down the erection at his front with his fingertips.

“I was just remembering how adorable you was last night,” Kaito said playfully while brushing the blue strands of hair away from the beautiful face of his lover.

“You are one to talk,” Yusuke kissed the head of his boyfriend’s erection, receiving a moan in response, “you were so _beautiful_ last night _..._ and you still are, Kaito.”

The brunette went silent. Yusuke gazed up at his worried eyes. The artist lifted himself and bumped his forehead to his lover’s, still looking at his black eyes.

“Did I remember to say that to you last night?”

“You say it everytime!” Kaito screamed, sounding more annoyed than he thought and still averting his gaze. “I’m sorry. I just-”

“It’s fine,” Yusuke held the member on his right hand firmly. The brunette groaned and looked at him. “I’m right here. Keep looking at me.”

Yusuke smiled at his lover. He opened his mouth and calmly searched for the black eyes he loved so much as he touched the hot erection on his tongue.

" _Aah,”_ Kaito moaned softly and looked excited at the gray eyes full of desire in front of him.

"Did I hurt you?" Yusuke asked with his eyes still locked at his lover.

"You... didn’t... _!_ " The brunette supressed a moan trying to stay sober.

The feeling of having his lover taking the initiative in something like this for the first time was enough to make Kaito feel close to his orgasm. If it weren’t for his willpower he would’ve came at the time he felt those thin lips around the head of his member. It was obvious that both boys was inexperienced in this, but Yusuke had skilled and rough hands that were making the leader of the thieves lose his sanity. He couldn’t hold back anymore.

"Yusuke, that’s enough... Y... You don’t have to continue.”

The painter looked at his boyfriend, with him still in his mouth. He hesitated for a moment before sliding the member deeper in his throat and tasting his precum on his tongue. Yusuke didn’t understand much about sizes of _those areas of the body_ since he never really thought too much on it, but he estimated that his lover had a very good size since it was difficult to cover the member with his mouth without controlling his gag reflex greatly.

" _Yusuke,_ " Kaito groaned his name as he felt his orgasm close. The boy with glasses tried to remove the head of his lover from his erection, but he didn’t want to push Yusuke away and hurt both boys in the heat of the moment. Instead he grasped at the matress and bumped his hips slowly forward to move into the hot and wet cavity that concealed his member.

Yusuke held his gag reflexes again feeling tears form in his eyes, but he kept looking at his boyfriend as hot liquid flowed directly into his throat. After he felt the member stop twitching in his throat he slowly removed his mouth and gulped, tasting the bitter liquid on his tongue.

Kaito hugged his boyfriend tightly as he panted. Yusuke blushed surprised and felt the brunette put his chin on his shoulder.

“Thank you,” Kaito whispered next his ear. “It felt really good. I almost came right away, _darling.”_

Yusuke took some time to process the shameful words while his cheeks burned.  His brain seemed about to explode having those words being whispered in that sweet voice. Kaito pulled away his chin from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. He was just as embarassed.

"I want to make love to you, _right now,_ ” Kaito whispered with his hoarse voice.

Yusuke felt his heart skip a loud beat. He leaned in close to the brunette and kissed his lips slowly. Savoring his tongue and sharing his taste. They exchanged heated glances between the kiss and then closed their eyes while holding each other close. Kaito gently nibbled on his lower lip. He pushed his hand agains’t Yusuke slowly so he could be on top of him. The boy with glasses started to unbutton the long-sleeved shirt of his boyfriend while he still kissed him. He separated from the artist and started to touch his exposed skin.

" _Kaito_... It tickles."

Kaito stopped for a moment and took his fingers from his right hand to one of the nipples exposed. He rubbed it between his index finger and his thumb as he watched moans escape from swollen lips. Seeing as Yusuke was feeling good he leaned agaisn’t his lover and licked his other nipple. He was recompensed with more sweet moans, but suddenly the brunette felt as a hand pushed his shoulder away and he stopped to look at Yusuke.

“Help me take my clothes off.” 

“Alright,” Kaito nodded and aimed his hands to Yusuke shirt, to remove it, but his boyfriend stopped him.

“I’ll help you take your’s off too.”

Yusuke raised himself up and grabbed Kaito’s shirt. He started remove it without waiting for a response while he observed the hesitant look at the brunette’s face. When he finished he tossed it near the bed. The blue-haired boy looked at the black eyes that looked down at him. Yusuke caressed his lover’s chest and leaned in close to kiss his left shoulder.

“You’re so _perfect,_ ” Yusuke whispered.

“I-I’m happy you think that.”

“I’m telling the truth” The painter kissed down his shoulder and near his chest. “Your bones stand out perfectly and I like how your muscles are just ideal for your body” He finished kissing his chest and went to his neck and up to his face. Kissing his faintly red cheeks with care. “I love you and your body, Kaito. _I really do_.”

 “Thank you,” he kissed Yusuke’s forehead and looked down again, “I’m sorry if I’m not as confident and perfect as you think I..."

Yusuke covered his mouth with his palm. Kaito looked surprised as Yusuke stared serious at him.

“I want you, Kaito. I want you and nobody else. Why do you think I love to use you as my main model? I don’t care what people say about you. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seem.”

The painter raised himself and grabbed his own pants. He removed both his pants and his underwear quickly and without hesitation as he kept observing as Kaito looked flustered at him. He held one of the brunette's hands and put it on his chest, just under his heart.

“You are always seeing the fears of other people and helping them overcome it, but this time let me see yours.”

Kaito hugged his boyfriend as he felt like crying of happiness. Yusuke caressed his head and searched for his lips so he could kiss him. The brunette heated up the kiss and grabbed his trousers, tossing them aside along with his underwear. Yusuke hummed in aproval, caressing the arms of his lover as he guided the hand on his chest to his erection.

 “Kaito, I need you,” Yusuke managed to say excited between their lips.

The brunette didn’t waste time and raised his body. His eyes searched for the drawer near the bed, where he knew the painter put the lube. He grabbed it and searched for his beloved’s gray eyes.

“Anne was really considerative to give this to you,” Kaito chuckled.

“Don’t mention it,” Yusuke covered his face before continuing, "she was so embarassing talking about... m... making love and... body care.”

“Maybe it was bad for me to tell Ryuji and her about us?” Kaito questioned as he rubbed both his index finger and his middle finger of both hands together to warm up them.

“I don’t mind it. They are our friends and part of our team. I would feel bad not telling them about... Wait. What is it that you are doing and why?” Yusuke asked as he observed his boyfriend’s actions beneath his half covered face.

“I’m going to warm up the lube?” The boy that still had his glasses tilted his head confused. “You complained about it being too cold yesterday... Don’t you remember it?” Kaito grabbed the bottle and squeezed a considerable amount on his now warm fingers of his right hand.

Yusuke blushed red and put his hands on his boyfriend’s neck as he felt Kaito getting close to him. The brunette finally removed his glasses and put it on the drawer carefully. He guided his wet fingers to the entrance of his lover and looked at his eyes, waiting for his aproval. The artist nodded and opened his mouth, calling out for a kiss. Kaito’s finger’s entered him at the same time their mouths collided.

"Kai... _Hm!_ " Yusuke hissed in discomfort.

"Shh," Kaito approached Yusuke and brushed back his dark blue bangs, letting his sweaty forehead be exposed. The brunette kepting twisting and twirling his fingers inside his lover as he observed the signs of pain being transformed in signs of pleasure. Yusuke separated from the kiss, panting.

"... I’m fine now."

The brunette looked at his lover - fully aroused and with his half-closed eyes that looked at him with passion – and sighed, too excited to hold back any longer.

Yusuke felt the hot touch of Kaito disappear as he shifted away from him. The leader of the thieves picked his pants on the ground and searched for something on it’s pockets. He grabbed from it a condom and leaned close to Yusuke again.

“Let me put it on you.” Yusuke licked his lips looking rather excited.

“...What exactly are you refering to?"

"T... The condom of course...! I mean..." he averted his gaze, "I don't mind either way, but I like feeling you inside."

Kaito handed the condom to the artist. The brunette put his hands on both sides of his lover and looked at his gray eyes. Yusuke grabbed the condom and ripped it with his teeth as he looked at the aroused face of Kaito. He rolled the condom on the erect member above him and hugged his boyfriend close.

Kaito entered slow inside the warm cavity that engulfed him. The hot and tight sensation made him grunt at the same time Yusuke panted. Kaito kissed his lover continuously to keep his mind ocuppied. They weren’t particulary rough on their first time, but the blue-haired boy could still feel some pain.

“Does it hurt...?” Kaito asked breathless as he started to thrust slowly inside his boyfriend.

“I... It feels different... but you can keep going,” Yusuke sttutered. “ _Kaito,”_ he moaned low as he felt the pain start to fade away the moment he felt the member inside him touch his sweet spot.

The leader of the thieves thrusted again and gained more moans in response. Yusuke gasped as he felt his lover thrust more deeply and brush his exposed member in his stomach. He circled his legs around the brunette and hugged him close. Kaito shifted a bit and grabbed one of Yusuke's hands on his own.

“You are... moving on your own... _Nh_!" Kaito groaned low next to his boyfriend's ear.

“I love you. I love you. _Kaito_...!”

 Yusuke kept moaning the name of the boy above him along with his love confessions. Kaito kissed him as he caught hold of his erection and bumped it along with his thrusts, receiving more of his sweet moans.

“It feels... so good,” Yusuke panted as he felt his erection twitch. "D... Does it feel good to you too?”

“It feels awesome,” Kaito answered with his hoarse voice and continued, “you are so warm and you keep twitching inside and, _aah,_ sucking me in. I’m going to come soon..." He moaned.

The brunette kept thrusting until he felt the muscles of his lover tensing again. He bumped the member in his hand while he kissed the delicate and swollen lips of the painter. Yusuke kept moaning his name until he arched his back and came all over his chest and spatter some of his cum in his lover’s stomach too. Kaito trew his head back and moaned Yusuke’s name when he felt his erection be tightly pressed inside his lover. The brunette raised his boyfriend from the bed and hugged his body close to him while he came, trembling all of his body.

The leader of the thieves fell on the bed on top of his lover. Both boys panted loudly as their stick bodies kept agains’t one another. Kaito was the first to move and removed himself out of Yusuke – while the artist gasped from the touch on the sensitive muscles – and took the condom off his member, tossing it in the trashcan near the bed. The brunette then flopped himself agains’t the bed and next to his boyfriend. They stayed like this for a few moments until Yusuke shifted closer to him, resting his head on his chest.

“Does your body hurts?” Kaito asked while caressing the spine of his tired lover.

“...Not much,” Yusuke massaged his hips to check it, “the back of my waist stings a bit actually.”

Kaito raised himself out of the bed, gently shifting the artist away from him.

 “Wait right here. I’m going to go back soon,” Kaito said for a surprised Yusuke.

“Okay...”

Yusuke watched his lover grab his underwear and wear it as he blew a kiss for him – he just had to do it after making love with him of all things -- and left the room. The blue-haired boy grabbed some tissues in the drawer and cleaned himself. He tossed them in the trashcan and flopped on the bed, hugging his pillow on his face he sighed. Kaito was too kind to him and he really didn’t know what he has done to deserve him yet.

The boy with messy black hair came back quickly. He carried a warm compress and a bottle of water. He offered the bottle to Yusuke, that accepted it and drank it.

“Lay on your stomach please,” Kaito gestured with his hands when Yusuke finished drinking the water. “I’m happy that Anne likes to give you things like that at least.”

“Hm? The lube?” Kaito nodded. “Like I said, she was really intense about the ' _body care'_ part.”

Yusuke sighed and laid down. Kaito put the warm compress on his lover’s back waist and took a chance to kiss the pale back. Yusuke trembled and gasped, looking a bit annoyed at him since he was still sensitive. Kaito just chuckled and laid next to him, grabbing the covers on the end of the bed and covering both of them. He smirked at his lover while Yusuke looked at him suspiciously.

“You were so cute moaning,” he teased.

“Said the only who just kept moaning my name,,” Yusuke answered with a smirk, mimicking him.

“You moaned my name too!”

“I did.” Yusuke raised himself to steal a chaste kiss, putting his head back on the pillow. “I love you, Kaito.”

“I love you too,” Kaito closed his eyes feeling tired and breathed, “and don’t even think about drawing me sleeping again.”

“Not even a single sketch?”

“No.”

“But I love you," Yusuke practically whimpered in a low voice.

"..."

"I really do love you, my reason to live is..."

“... Fine,” the brunette sighed, “but just the back.”

“But I love all of your body...”

Kaito sighed again and hugged his lover closer, receiving a laugh in response.

“The back it is then,” Yusuke chuckled as he closed his eyes too.

They couldn’t be more happy together. Both boys could feel their early love bloom, still fresh and warm like the flowers of the same spring. They knew that their admiration and affection towards each other couldn’t be stopped, just like the breeze earlier in the evening it would continue to blew even as the seasons passed.

 


End file.
